callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Randall
Lieutenant Randall, more known for his actions while a Sergeant, was the leader of 2nd Platoon's 1st Squad in D Company of the 2nd Ranger Battalion. He was an American soldier who fought during World War II, seen in Call of Duty 2. He is based on the real-world Leonard Lomell''Call of Duty 2'' special edition bonus DVD., an American Ranger in World War II who landed at Pointe du Hoc. Biography On June 6, Sergeant Randall took part in the first wave of landings at the Battle of Pointe du Hoc, on a mission to find multiple 155mm cannons that would fire down on soldiers at Omaha and Utah Beaches. He climbed over the beach cliff, and was informed by Pvt. Braeburn that the cannons had been replaced by decoys. The Rangers continued inland, until Randall and Bill Taylor found the moved cannons. The two destroyed the cannons, and went back toward the beach to help secure the area. The next day, Randall took part in the defense of the Pointe against a German counterattack, slowly telling his men to fall back from position to position when necessary. When they were pushed back to nearly the edge of the cliff overlooking the beach, he had Braeburn call in for air support and reinforcements from Omaha Beach. After the reinforcements came and the Germans were retreating, he used a radio to contact their headquarters to report that Pointe du Hoc was still held, but with many casualties. Over a month later, Sergeant Randall led an assault on a town in the level "The Silo". He first had Braeburn, McCloskey and Taylor provide covering fire while he and his flanking team, consisting of Privates Garcia, Hawkins, Rosetti and Jones, flank over the course of a field and take out a few enemy positions and a FlaK 88. After that, the squad regrouped and took each building in the village one at a time. Once the village was theirs, he ordered the group to take positions around the perimeter and watch for a German counterattack. When it came, the group repulsed them. After they fought for the town again, Randall told his men to watch their areas and regroup at the edge of the town an hour later. Later in December, D Company was ordered to take a town at the base of Hill 400, and later take the hill. The group captured the town with moderate casualties, and received reinforcements soon after the battle ended. The next morning, the company went under artillery fire. Sergeant Randall asked for Lt. Myers's orders, but took too long to give them that Henderson started a charge up the hill. Randall and the other men charged too, before being cut down by an MG42 bunker. They flanked it, took it out, and proceeded up the hill, taking out other bunkers and the like. When they got to the radio bunker at the top of the hill, the Rangers fought heavily for control of it, and gained control by the end of the day, sustaining heavy casualties. A day later, Sergeant Randall informed the survivors that they had to keep the position. Throughout the day, they were barraged by artillery on and off and attacked by infantry and a few Tiger tanks. Air support was eventually called, and the few survivors rejoiced. Later in 1945, Randall landed in the first wave when crossing the Rhine to take the German town of Wallendar. He led his men throughout the town, destroying multiple 88s, and nearly pushing the Germans out of the town. When a few Tiger tanks came to the Germans' aid, the Randall-led force got to cover, and eventually destroyed the tanks, and pushed the Germans out of the town soon after. After the Battle of Wallendar, Col. Blake offered Sergeant Randall a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant, saying "good leaders are hard to come by"Crossing the Rhine, Call of Duty 2.. He initially declined the offer, but got promoted anyway. However, he recommended Corporal Taylor for a promotion to sergeant. He commanded Cpl. Bill Taylor, Pvt. Braeburn, Pvt. McCloskey, Pvt. Carter, Pvt. Mller, and Pvt. Ward in the 2nd Ranger Battalion. Randall may well have also fought in Kassarine in Africa in Operation Torch and Italy and Anzio during Operation Huskey with the 2nd Rangers, though nothing before 1944 in his life is covered. Trivia *It is highly unusual for a Sergeant to be promoted straight to Lieutenant. In doing so, Randall skipped four or five entire ranks. Although it is possible that many of the battalions company-level officers had been killed, and they were shorthanded. *It is never stated which form of Lieutenant Randall was promoted to, Second Lieutenant or First Lieutenant. Although it is most likely the former. *Randall and Taylor appear to be friends. *Players could kill Sgt. Randall in Call of Duty ''V.1.1 right after he finishes talking to Private McCloskey near the end of The Battle for Hill 400. *Looking closely, it appears that Randall has some sort of revolver (most likely the Colt M1917) as his sidearm, it is kept in a shoulder holster (much like Roebuck in ''Call of Duty: World at War). Randall never uses his pistol. *After climbing the cliff at the first American mission, Randall is nowhere to be seen. If the player sees the rope, again, the player can't see him even if one waits longer. If the player turns back and moves forward, a soldier will talk with Randall and he appears. *The Leader of the gang of Rangers that rescue Price looks identical to Randall. Its possible the squad consists of McCloskey, Taylor, Henderson, Peas and Myers. *In multiplayer, one of the skins for the American faction looks like Sgt. Randall. *His signature weapon looks to be a Thompson, as he never uses anything else, even his sidearm. *He is voiced by Nolan North, the actor who voiced Edward Richtofen from ''Call of Duty: World at War'' and'' Call of Duty: Black Ops''. References Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Call of Duty 2 Characters Category:Dog Company